Stuck in a Dream
by AmberMidnightSkies
Summary: A girl gets transported into the world of Tokyo Mew Mew after she supposedly dies. She knows the story and the characters, but how she ended up there, she will never know and she joins the Mews, Ryou and Keiichiro on their journey to save the world.
1. Some Things Just Can't Be Explained

**_This is the first story I've put up in a while and I'm pretty excited about this story. Mainly because its just so amusing and fun to write ^ ^ This Chapter, or episode, is about half way through episode 1 so the first actual chapter will be kind of short, while chapter 2 will be longer ^ ^_**

**_Basically, the story is about a girl that gets transported into the world of Tokyo Mew Mew after she supposedly dies. She knows the storyline and the characters, but how she ended up there, she will never know. She joins Ichigo and the rest of the mews along with Ryou and Keiichiro on their journey to save the planet, and to find out what really happened to her. _**

**_The plot is pretty much the same as the original anime, but there are a few changes to episodes here and there and I tried not to change too much. And I also know that not many people will bother to read this, but hey, why not talk to myeslf for a few minutes? ;D  
_**

**_Now, with out any further delay, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, because if I did, Ichigo would have ended up with Ryou! Enjoy!  
_**

-AxA-

I couldn't move. I couldn't think. I couldn't do anything. I was rooted to the spot, staring straight ahead, just waiting for my doom. There was nothing I could do, and nothing anyone else could do. I was going to die. The bright headlights blinded me, but I couldn't bring my self to look away. The driver had just seen me, and it was too late to stop. There was no way out of this.

Just before it could hit me, I put my arms out in front of my face, in an attempt to shield it out of reflex, but that would do nothing to protect me. Nothing that could stop my impending doom. In the blink of an eye, my whole world came tumbling down. Though, I hadn't felt anything, I knew that my life was over. I could no longer see, feel or hear anything. I was just, surrounded by darkness. No where to go and no one to turn to. Just an empty void of nothingness.

My legs couldn't move and neither could my arms. It felt like they were chained to the ground and there was no way possible that I could get up. But, just as th darkness came, it went. Now, I could see an orangey red color behind my eye lids. But, that was strange. If I was dead, I shouldn't be seeing any color, should I..?

Opening my eyes, I saw a white ceiling. Was I in a hospital? I looked around, white walls and white bed sheets, but this was no hospital. I sat up and surprisingly there was no pain. Had it all been a dream...? The furniture in the room looked strangely familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. Getting out of bed, I walked over to the window and opened the curtains, peering out at the scenery below. I was on the second story of the building and below was a beautiful park, filled with trees and people.

I turned back towards the room and noticed a suitcase sitting beside the closet. There were a few articles of clothing hanging out of it that I recognized to be my own.

Having no clue as to how I wound up here, I decided to leave the room to go take a look around. Once I opened the door, I was face to face with light green walls. There were half pillars every couple of meters. The floor was a semi-dark wood floor and a sky blue ceiling. I raised my eye brow.

'What kind of house is this...?' I asked myself.

Noticing that there were a few other doors in the hallway, I left mine ajar, so I would be able to find mine later. I walked down the hallway, just looking around at everything, with no particular destination in mind. At the end of the hallway there was a flight of stairs, which was probably the way to get the the first story. I descended the stairs and wound up in another hallway. As I continued to walk down the hall, I came across a door that was open just a crack. I opened it a little more so I could peek inside.

It was dark in the room, so making anything out was difficult. The only thing I could see, was the blinding light of computer monitors. In the blinding light, I could make out the silhouette of a boy sitting a chair. I could hear clicking noises, like someone tapping on a keyboard. Suddenly the boy turned his chair around to face the door. Before he could see me, I dashed and pressed my back against the wall next to the door.

"Keiichiro? Is that you?" I heard him ask.

Keiichiro...? That name sounded familiar. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew I had heard that name before. But, before I could figure it out, the door to the computer room opened and the boys head popped out and he turned his head in my direction.

"Oh, its you," He said, staring at me. "Its about time you got up. Its almost 12."

My eyes widened. I knew where I had heard that name before. Tokyo Mew Mew. Standing in front of me, was none other than Ryou Shirogane, owner of Cafe Mew Mew, and creator of the Mew Mews.

"Something wrong?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"N-nothing," I stuttered.

"You sure?" I nodded. "Did you get settled in yesterday?" I nodded, not totally understanding what he was talking about. "It may take some getting used to, but you'll learn to like it here. Though, soon it won't be as quiet." I raised an eyebrow. "I suppose I should explain. Why don't you go have some lunch and get dressed. Then we can talk."

Get dressed? I looked down and saw that I was in my pajamas. My eyes widened. I hadn't remembered to get dressed this morning. My mind had been so clouded and confused this morning, wondering where I was.

I ran back to my room, embarrassed for wandering around in just my pj's. I locked the door behind me and went over to my closet, opening it to reveal a few of my shirts hung up. Bending down, I lifted open my suitcase to see what was still in there. I grabbed a baggy sweater out of my suitcase and a white shirt from my closet. I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and socks and quickly got dressed.

Once I was properly dressed, I left my room once more and walked down the hallway, hoping that this time, I'd be able to find the kitchen. It wasn't hard to find. I simply walked down the hallway the way I had before and down the stairs. Soon after, I found my way to the main part of the cafe. To the right was the cafe's kitchen behind western style doors.

Ryou was sitting at one of the tables by the wall. I walked over, but stood there, not daring to sit down across from him with out an invitation.

Ryou noticed my approaching figure and turned towards me. He gestured towards the seat in front of him and I graciously took a seat. As soon as I sat down, he passed me a cup of coffee and a plate with a piece of cake atop it.

"Its not much, but thats the best I can do for you until Keiichiro comes back. You remember Keiichiro from yesterday right?" I nodded in response as I took a bite of the cake. I had to say, that was some of the best cake I had eaten. "Unlike him, I'm not much of a cook."

I shook my head. "Its fine. Food is food."

"Well, since that matter is settled, I suppose I should get to explaining then?" He asked, watching me shovel the cake into my mouth.

I nodded, putting the last piece of cake in my mouth.

"Where should I begin...?" He asked himself. Ryou seemed to be lost in thought for a few secondsuntil he came up with his answer. "Well it all started years ago after my parents died. My father was a scientist. He had been conducting research on aliens that had lived here years ago. I would go into his research lab and read the files from time to time. He died one day in a house fire."

I knew right then that he wasn't telling me everything. Having watched Tokyo Mew Mew multiple times, I remembered when Keiichiro was explaining to Ichigo about Ryou's past. Ryou's parents had died when the Chimera Animal attacked and started the fire.

"So, Keiichiro and I came here, and built this cafe. The cafe itself is just a cover up. You see, my fathers research was about how to stop the aliens. And, the only way to stop them, is to infuse 5 girls with the DNA of Red Data animals. It will result in creating 5 super humans that can stop the aliens threat. But, we have yet to find anyone with compatible DNA."

"I see..." I muttered, looking down at my coffee.

"But thats where you come in." He added.

My head snapped up, eyebrow raised. "Just what do you mean by that?"

"Being a girl yourself, it'll be easier for you to approach other girls and find the 5 girls that are destined to be superheroes." He explained with a slight smirk on his face.

My eyes narrowed. Was he serious...?

"What? You can't expect to stay here with out paying for your room and board," He got up from the table and walked away, hands in pockets. "Oh," he turned around once he reached the entrance to the hallway. " starting tomorrow you'll be starting school. Keiichiro went to go get your uniform and he should be back anytime. But, once the first mew is found, you'll be starting to work as a waitress here as well. Don't worry it shouldn't be very busy. After all, this isn't a real cafe." He walked off down the hallway, probably back to the lab.

I sighed, placing my elbow on the table and placed my chin on the palm of my hand. He sure was a slave driver. Its no wonder Ichigo was always asking him for a raise. I looked back down at the coffee, not really in the mood to drink the bitter liquid.

After getting up from the table, I grabbed the cup and headed towards the kitchen to dump the drink into the sink. Just as I placed the cup in the sink, the front door of the cafe opened. In the doorway, stood Keiichiro with a box in hand. I stepped out of the kitchen cautiously.

"Ah, Akemi-san, did you have a nice sleep?" He asked, smiling in my direction.

I nodded, returning the smile. "Thats my uniform, right?" I asked him, pointing towards the box in his hands.

He nodded and opened the box, revealing the uniform. The uniform was the same is Ichigo's. That could only mean one thing. I was going to be attending Ichigo's school!

"How much did it cost...?" I asked him sheepishly, feeling bad that he had to go though the trouble of getting my uniform. Not to mention buying it for me.

"You don't have to worry about that," came a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Ryou standing there. "You'll work it off after about a month."

"Its that expensive!" My eyes widened in shock. How could a simple uniform be so costly?

"Well its not just the uniform you'll be paying off," Ryou further explained. I knew it. With him there's always some sort of catch. "There's also the matter of school supplies."

"Ryou, she shouldn't have to pay for the school supplies. I'll cover that for her," Keiichiro offered. I was really starting to like him. Sure I always liked him as a character, but his kindness has taken my liking for him to an all new level.

"Fine, you don't to pay for the school supplies, but you have to pay for the cell phone I bought you." He agreed. "Then it'll take you a month and a half to pay off your debts."

"Wait, what cellphone?" I asked, completely confused.

"Don't you remember? I gave it to you yesterday, right when you got here after Keiichiro came to get you," he inquired.

Came to get me? What exactly is going on here? I was so lost and confused. I hadn't the slightest idea how I got here, and here Ryou is saying that Keiichiro brought me. Just what happened? And why don't I remember?

"Oh, right!" I exclaimed, pretending that I knew exactly what he was talking about and where the cell phone was. "I left it up in my room!" Ryou and Keiichiro watched me run off to my room to go try and find the cellphone. As I was leaving, I could hear Keiichiro saying, "she sure is a strange one" and chuckling.

Once in my room, I began tearing it appart looking for the cellphone, only to realize that it was sitting on my desk the whole time, along with my old laptop. As I went to run back out the door and to the cafe, I tripped over some of my clothes and fell forwards. I sat up, eyes narrowed and glared at the cell phone.

"This is all your fault." I shoved it into the front pocket of my jeans and walked out of my room, to find Keiichiro walking towards me.

"Oh, Akemi-san, I was just coming to give this to you," Keiichiro handed me the box that contained my uniform. "You'll find your school supplies at the bottom of the box. Ryou and I will be in the lab, so if you need us, we'll be in there."

"Thanks Akasaka-san," I bowed to him respectfully and ended up going back into my room.

Going back in, I got a good look at my floor. My clothes littered the floor, seeing as I had thrown everything out of my suitcase in trying to find my cellphone. I sighed. It looked like I had a lot of cleaning to do today. Though, I suppose that I would have had to put the clothes away eventually.

Instead of cleaning though, I went back over to the window and looked outside at the park. People were out playing Frisbee, playing fetch with their dogs, taking walks. Hey, maybe I could take Ryou for a walk. I snickered at the thought of having Alto on a leash and walking him through the park for about 5 minutes before he turned back and I had Ryou on a leash. I scratched the back of my head at that awkward thought and continued to look out the window.

On the ground, I could see something Red, Yellow and Black rolling around on the grass like some kind of animal. My eyes widened. That was no animal. That was Ichigo! Today was the day that she would be infused with the DNA of the Iriomote Wild Cat. Any minute now, Ryou would press a button and there would be a mini earth quake. And speaking of which, the ground began to shake. I grabbed on to the window sill and in a matter of seconds it was over. I looked back out the window to see Ichigo laying on the ground, unconscious.

"You alright?" Keiichiro asked, opening the door to my room. I nodded and he continued on, "Oh, and Ryou wants to see you in the lab."

"Ah, alright" I nodded and followed Keiichiro out of my room and towards the lab.

Ryou was sitting there, cool and calm, just waiting for our arrival. I didn't know what this whole thing was about, but I was guessing he wanted to see me because they just located the first Mew. This is when my work would begin. Helping out at the cafe and hunting down the other Mews.

"That tremor you felt earlier, it wasn't any ordinary tremor." I raised my eyebrow, trying to act surprised. "We just found the first of the mew mews. That tremor happened because we infused her with the DNA of the Iriomote wild cat." Ryou put a picture of it up on the screen. "Now, your job is to locate her and bring her back here."

"But what if I can't get her here?" I asked, recalling how Ichigo was supposed to save Masaya from that Rat Chimera Animal. Ryou was supposed to get her to come to the cafe, along with Keiichiro. Changing the events of the story could change it all together. So, I suppose it was also my job to keep the story on track and make sure certain events happened, since me being here has already changed the story.

"Then call me and I'll do something about it." Ryou told me. He looked dead serious about the whole matter, and I couldn't blame him. The whole world's future depended on Ichigo and the rest of the mews, so we couldn't afford to mess this up.

"I understand." I nodded to Ryou and he held out his hand. I raised my eyebrow out him.

"Your cell phone." He instructed and I took it out of my pocket and handed it to him. Ryou then plugged it into the computer. "I'm putting some information about the first mew on here, along with her picture. It'll make it easier for you to find her."

I nodded. It wasn't like I needed it anyways. I knew what she looked like and I was going to be attending her school, so it wouldn't be hard to locate her.

He handed me back my cellphone. "Your first day of work starts tomorrow. So, don't mess up," he smirked and walked out of the lab with Keiichiro. I opened up my cellphone and found the picture of Ichigo. She looked so happy and care free, like she had no troubles what so ever. Little did she know that starting tomorrow, her life would never be the same.

-AxA-

**_And thus ends the prologue! Let me know what you think of the story and review, review, REVIEW! ;D_**


	2. Justice Lies In A Girl In Love

**A/N: Okay, so after no reviews, here's chapter 2 XDD though, its not like I expected much from this story. Its more just for my own personal enjoyment. **

**Enjoy!**

-AxA-

"Class, please welcome our new student, Shirogane Ember."

Everyones eyes were on me, including my targets. Thats right, I was in Momomiya Ichigo's class, which just made things a whole lot easier for me. The only things I didn't understand though, was one, how I would be able to talk to Ichigo and two why I ended up using Ryou's last name.

"You may take a seat anywhere you like," The teacher told me, gesturing towards the back of the classroom.

I looked around and saw there was a seat in the corner by the window. There wasn't anywhere near Ichigo that I could sit, so there wasn't any reason not to sit there. Walking over there, I noticed a few pairs of eyes watching me as I took my seat. I turned away and looked out the window to see cars passing by on the street ahead.

"Now, we're going to write a note, so everyone take out a pencil and piece of paper," The teacher instructed, receiving agonized whines from multiple people.

I did as I was told and took one last glance out the window. One question was plaguing my mind. Just why was I here?

-AxA-

The bell rang for lunch break. Ichigo was fast asleep in her seat, with her friends Moe and Miwa standing over her calling her name. Ichigo slowly sat up rubbing her head like a cat would do with its' paws.

"You know, it'll rain soon," Ichigo muttered, eyes still closed.

"In such nice weather today?" Miwa asked.

"Stop lazing around, its lunch break already!" Moe scolded. "What happened to your apology to Aoyama-kun?"

Ichigo jumped up out of her seat frantically. She sure was obsessed over him. She ran from the two girls as fast as she could and towards the line for food. Moe and Miwa followed after exchanging confused looks with one another. Not knowing exactly what I should do, I followed them up to the front of the classroom and grabbed a tray. Luckily, I wound up just behind Miwa.

"Oh yeah! Ichigo was great this morning," Miwa said as she held out her tray.

"Yep, that was just amazing," Moe agreed as she moved a bit farther down the line.

"I was a bit surprized myself! Nya~" Ichigo reminisced about that morning. I couldn't remember what they were talking about, all Ichigo did was sleep this morning in class. "At that time, I really thought I would die, but..."

Then I remembered. She had tried to save the pictures from her date with Aoyama the other day and wound up doing a flip off the side of the side building.

"I actually landed well," Ichigo continued, smiling over at Moe. She looked back down towards her tray and then at the food she was about to be served. A Fish. Her eyes lit up and she went head first towards it and bit right into it.

"Ichigo," Moe said hesitantly.

"What are you doing?" Miwa asked, completely exasperated.

Moe, Miwa and I just gaped at her until she snapped out of her trance. She started laughing while scratching the back of her head.

"Oh no... its my mouth," She tried to explain what had just happened, but I knew even she didn't have a clue what was going on.

In the blink of an eye she was at the back of the classrom placing her tray on the desk next to mine and running off out the back door of the classroom. Moe and Miwa exchanged confused looks once again and I took that as my cue to go follow Ichigo.

I took off running down the hallway. Ichigo was already really far ahead of me, considdering she got a head start. But, as I tried to catch up with her, I realized just how much faster than me she really was, and I'm sure the cat genes really didn't help either. I followed her as best as I could, but I had lost her trail. I wandered down the deserted hallway for any sign of her. After only a minute of walking, I could hear someone talking and before long, I found Ichigo talking to herself on the bridge.

"I've been sleepy since this morning. Suddenly, I got really agile. And then, I ate fish before I knew it!" She was trying to piece together what was happening to her. "I wonder why..."

I walked towards her about to say something, but was cut off by Aoyama.

"Momomiya-san," he called out towards her.

I glared at him as he walked towards her. Before Ichigo could notice I was there, I ran back towards the door I came from and waited for them to finish their conversation.

"So there you are," He walked over to Ichigo.

"Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo sounded surprised as she looked over towards him.

"Stupid tree-hugger. Ruining my chance," I muttered under my breath and continued to watch them from the shadows. I felt like such a stalker.

"I saw the commotion this morning at the match and I was worried. Are you okay?" He asked her, walking closer to her.

Ichigo nodded in reply to his question, "Umm, more to that. Thanks for yesterday nyaa~" She bowed to him, but after realizing what she had just said she snapped back up, covering her mouth in surprise.

"Whats wrong?" Aoyama asked, coming to a stop about 5 inches away from her.

"There's nothing wrong nya!" After that sentence she quickly turned away from him, covering her mouth. I couldn't help but giggle from my hiding spot at the sight.

She slowly turned back to him, hands still covering her mouth, "I was just thinking about... how you waited for me for so long." I wasn't quite sure, but I thought she was just making up an excuse.

"Thats OK," Aoyama assured her looked to the side, out into the distance. "Isn't the weather also nice today?" He smiled out at the blue sky.

"Yup nya! But its gonna rain later nya!" Ichigo was really beginning to let her cat instincts take over this conversation. She tensed realizing what she just said. She begain shaking her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "By the way... nya nya... but I don't really know... nya nya. I shouldn't have fallen asleep-nya yesterday. Nya nya... nyaaaaaaaaaa!"

Ichigo ran off towards me and down the hall. She seemed to be crying and I felt bad for her. Instinctively, I ran after her down the hallway and out of the school. She just wouldn't stop running until we reached the park. I followed her as she walked though the trees and up a hill. When I reached the top, I saw the cafe in front of me and Ichigo standing right in front of it.

"Ichigo-san..." I called out towards her. She turned around and stared at me. She had probably been expecting to see someone else.

"Hmm? Oh, you're that new girl, right nya~?" She asked. Quickly her hands shot up to her mouth and her eyes were wide. It was just like her conversation with Aoyama.

I chuckled and I nodded.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to seem weird nya~," she sobbed.

I shook my head, "There's no reason to apologize to me. If anything... I should be the one apologizing to you..." I looked down at the ground, not really knowing what to say to her. Sure, it wasn't exactly my fault that she was a mew mew. But I self felt partially responsible seeing as I was now a part of this whole mess.

"What do you..." She trailed off all of a sudden and I looked back up at her. Her eyes were wide and she was looking around. "Over there!"

She ran off, completely forgetting that I was there. I sweat dropped and narrowed my eyes. I was about to take off after her, but remembered that Ryou was supposed to be there to save her and show her the ropes. I pulled the cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Ryou's number, even though the cafe was right in front of me.

"Hello?" It was Keiichiro.

"Akasaka-san, where's Shirogane-san?" I asked frantically, not wasting anytime.

"He's down the the lab why do you-"

"I need to talk to him. Its an emergency!" I exclaimed, cutting Keiichiro off.

"Okay."

"Yo!" Ryou greeted me on the phone within a moment.

"Shirogane-san, I found the first mew. She's in the park right now, just outside of the cafe. She took off running into the forested part... I think she sensed something.. but I don't know what." That last part was a lie, but I couldn't make it sound like I knew what was going on.

"Mm... What the-" Ryou stopped talking.

"What! What is it!" I demaned.

"Chimera Animal. Its coming from the park. Around where you said the girl took off. What did you say her name was?" Ryou explained.

"Momomiya Ichigo." I replied.

"Okay. I'll go find her. Don't follow her, it could be dangerous in there if there is a Chimera Animal."

"But-" I was suddenly greeted by the phone beeping. He had hung up on me. I narrowed my eyes and shoved the phone back into my pocket.

Suddenly I heard Ichigo scream and with out thinking, I ran into the forest and towards the Chimera Animal.

I ran blindly through the forsest, not knowing where I was going until I saw a huge Rat a little ways away. Running through a few bushes, I came across Aoyama's unconscious body and a ferocious looking mutant rat. And unfortunately for me, it was looking straight at me. My eyes widened in terror and I slowly took a step backwards, away from the creature.

"Oi! What'd I tell you earlier!" I heard Ryou yell at me from up in the tree with Ichigo.

Ichigo looked down at me from the tree. I heard her say something to him, but I was too busy staring at the giant rat in front of me to pay attention to what it is she said.

The rat took a step towards me and I took a step backwards. This continued until I had my back up against a tree and it was practically breathing on me. It raised is claws ready to strike me. I ducked down and covered my head with my eyes shut tight, awaiting impact. Nothing came. Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw Ichigo transformed with her strawberry bell in hand ready to attack the chimera animal. I stood up and noticed the tree behind me had been snapped in half from the rat's impact.

"I won't care anymore! I have no option left but to fight you!" Ichigo shouted at the Rat Chimera. "Stop right there! You monster. How dare you lay a finger on Aoyama-kun and attack my friend? I'll give you a taste of cat spirit Nyaa!"

The Rat swung at Ichigo. She jumped up into the air and did a flip, whilst the monster ended up destroying part of the bridge. Ichigo held up her Strawberry bell to her wrist shouting out, "Ribbon stawberry... CHECK!"

A huge raw of light shot out of the bell and hit the rat square on. A huge pink bubble surrounded the rat as Ichigo landed safely on the ground. The rat and the infuser separated and Masha ate the infuser in front of Ryou. Ichigo just sat on her knees, still trying to soak in what just happened a few moments ago. I let out a sigh of relief and sat down where I had been standing.

Ichigo de-transformed and ran over to Aoyama's unconscious form while calling out his name. Ryou followed right behind her. I stood up and followed as well, not wanting to be left behind.

"Well done! Wasn't it a great success?" Ryou turned to look at me, grin plastered on his face.

I stared at him blankly, not knowing what to say.

"What the heck is going on?" Ichigo demanded. She sounded pretty angry. "I don't understand this at all, so explain yourself!" She turned around from where she was kneeling next to Aoyama to look over at Ryou angrily with tears in the corner of her eyes, threatening to fall. "You too!" She looked at me that time.

Ryou walked up to her and she looked up towards him with an expression of confusion and surprise instead of anger. Ryou knelled down and put his hand under her chin, while his thumb was on it.

"Don't cry," He told her, his face only a couple inches from her face. "You're the chosen one."

"Eh?" Was the only thing she could say.

"Don't worry..." A voice called from behind me. I turned around to see Keiichiro walking towards us with a soft smile on his face. "We are not your enemies. We'll explain everything to you soon. And him he'll be alright, he... just fainted. I will be responsible for taking him home."

"But..." Ichigo trailed off, looking over at Keiichiro with concern.

Ryou had moved from where he had previously been kneeling and stood with his arms folded and facing a tree. Whereas Keiichiro was know on his knees bowing to Ichigo, introducing himself. I myself, walked over to Ryou and gazed at the tree as well.

"Nice tree, hmm?" I teased him, smirking.

He didn't say anything to me, nor did he acknowledge my presence.

"Something wrong Shirogane-san?" I asked, already knowing his answer to this one.

"Nope." He turned back around.

"Ryou, this charming lady will not be pleased by your behaviour," Keiichiro told him. "It'll be a great honor to escort the lady. I'm here at your service." Keiichiro took her hand and brought it up to his mouth and gently kissed it. Keiichiro was a very old-fashioned and charming guy.

"'Special Lady'?" Ichigo muttered.

"Lets go," Ryou instructed with his back turned to Ichigo and Keiichiro once more. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Lets go?" Ichigo asked, coming out of the little trance Keiichiro put her in.

Ryou put his hands behind his head and began walking towards the stairs to the bridge up above to get back to the cafe. I began following him and turned back towards Keiichiro and Ichigo.

"You guys coming?" I asked, smiling as a I followed Ryou towards the cafe.


	3. A New Comrade

**AN: Okay, so I've had this chapter finished for a long time, but never put it up. I wanted to go over it and make changes and add more to it. But alas, I never got around to it because of school. I might edit the chapter later on, but for now, this is the chapter. **

**Honestly, it takes me a long time to write chapters, because I tend to watch the episode as I'm writing them to get the correct dialog and make sure everything is chronologically correct. **

**Also, you may notice that things are spelled re or with an extra u, and thats just because I'm Canadian, so it how you spell it here. **

**:) Enjoy!**

-AxA-

"This place... I thought so... a cute cafe!" Ichigo exclaimed in excitement, while Ryou hung his head. I snickered.

"We just opened recently," Keiichiro explained. Then, Keiichiro bent down and whispered something into Ichigo's ear that I couldn't quite make out.

"Eh, really? I'm glad." Ichigo smiled at him.

"Can we go in already..." I sobbed. "I have a lot of homework..."

"Momomiya Ichigo-san, Welcome to cafe mew mew, as well as..." Keiichiro trailed off.

"Our secret hideout," Ryou finished for him.

The doors to the cafe opened and Ichigo stared wide eyed at the inside. She walked in looking around at every little thing she could see. She seemed so happy and blissful when she stepped into the cafe.

"Waa, what a beautiful store," She exclaimed.

Ryou pulled out a chair from one fo the tables and took a seat. Keiichiro walked over with a couple white boxes with red ribbon around them in each of his hands.

"Now, could you change into this? The locker room is over there. Ember-san, you too." Keiichiro instructed us.

I looked at him in disbelief. Was he serious?

"Eh. What? Why do I have to change?" Ichigo asked, confused by all this.

"Just hurry up and do it," Ryou demanded.

"Hey!" Ichigo interjected.

"Won't you try it on please? Its something for a special lady." Keiichiro whispered in her ear as I watched her face grow a dark shade of red.

"O-okay.."

Ichigo took one of the packages from him and I took the other and the two of us walked off towards the locker rooms. Once we walked in we looked at each other awkwardly. Not knowing what to do since the two of us were in there together.

"Erm... could you... turn around and close your eyes while I change...?" Ichigo asked. She was totally embarassed and her cheeks were turning red. Mine were doing the same thing and I did what she asked with out question.

"So... is this your first time here, Shirogane-san?" Ichigo asked as she put on her uniform.

"No. I came here a couple days ago." I replied nonchalantly.

"Does that mean... you're a mew too?" Se asked hesitantly.

"Nope. I just... live here." I answered stuttering slightly. I was tripping over my own words.

"Eh?"

"Ryou... he lives here too." I explained to her. "But, don't get the wrong idea since we have the same last name. We're not related to each other in any way. I'm simply using his last name."

"Why?" She asked, turning around so I could put my uniform on, even though I didn't totally care if she did or not. We'd have to get used to changing in front of each other eventually, right?

"Well, wouldn't it seem weird for two teenagers to be living together if they weren't related?" I asked as I gaped at the uniform in front of me. I twitched involuntarily and began to put it on, thinking of all the possible ways I could kill Ryou.

"Ahh..."

"All done," I said, letting her know she could turn back around.

"Waa, you look so cute!" Ichigo exclaimed excitedly and ran towards the mirror with excitement. As soon as she saw her reflection in the mirror, she began checking herself out. I sweat dropped and walked over to the mirror to see what I looked like.

'I look like a slut...' I thought to myself, sobbing on the inside.

Unlike Ichigo's uniform, which was red, mine was black and looked like a maid outfit. I narrowed my eyes at my reflection. I wanted to kill Ryou even more. He was going to pay for this.

Ichigo ran back to Ryou and Keiichiro while I forced myself to walk back to the main part of the cafe.

"Well, don't you look cute," Ryou teased me. He was smirking and seemed to be enjoying this just as much as I was hating it.

"'Together for a long time?'" Ichigo asked. "What do you mean? And what was the meaning of leaving me to fight those monsters?"

"The one you fought wasn't a monster... Chimera Animal," Ryou corrected her.

"Chimera... Animal?" Ichigo muttered.

Ryou snapped his fingers and the lights went out. A projection popped up on the back wall as well showing ichigo what they are.

"We're talking about aliens that possess animals and turn them into savages." Ryou explained to her, eyes focused on the screen.

"Huh? Aliens?" Ichigo asked.

"We don't know what their purpose is, but the fact is, humans are approaching a crisis." Keiichiro explained further.

"Who are you guys anyways?" Ichigo asked.

"Just rich high school students..." Ryou replied.

"... And owners of this place," Keiichiro added.

"To be honest, we are trying to guard against these aliens. Our means of doing so is with Red Data Animals." Ryou explained. "You're familiar with it, aren't you? You went to see it with that guy right?"

"How did you know about that!" Ichigo demanded, looming over Ryou outraged. "Waaa! You were spying on my date!"

"The DNA of Red Data Animals have a strong power to protect their species, when these animals encounter a Chimera Animal, their DNA enables them to withstand the attacks of the parasitic alien." Ryou continued to explain, completely ignoring Ichigos previous outburst. "That's why we are searching for people who can host the DNA of Red Data Animals."

"And... that's me?" Ichigo asked, starting to comprehend what was going on.

"You're qualified. Thats why you were able to transform into Mew Ichigo and use cat-like powers and turn that Chimera Animal back into a rat." Ryou told her.

"But... but... that means I'm going to be a cat!" Ichigo exclaimed in terror.

"That can't be helped. It comes along with being able to use the Red Data Animal's power." Ryou said.

"You're kidding me! Because of that, weird things have been happening to me: I fell and laded safely on my feet, feel sleepy all the time, and can predict weather." Ichigo began shouting at him in pure rage. "It's a PROBLEM!"

Keiichiro swiftly grabbed her hand and she immediately stopped yelling at Ryou who was sitting at the table with his arms crossed acting like he was so cool.

"It's a wonderful thing, Momomiya Ichigo-san." Keiichiro told her, calming her down. "It is very rare to be chosen, to be the Top Lady."

"Top... Lady?" Ichigo repeated.

"If you think about it, guys will be falling at your feet... you could end up being an idol." Keiichiro added.

"Really?" Ichigo asked, in a dream-like state.

"Yes, so please leave your dreams in our hands." Keiichiro kissed her hand for the second time that day.

"Well, thats how its going to be, just do your best, friend of justice." Ryou flicked her on the nose.

"What?" Ichigo demanded. "How come its just only me?"

"Its not just you. You have 4 companions." Ryou explained to her with his hands on his hips, back facing her.

"Companions?"

"They have markings somewhere on their body. That will let you know." Ryou told her, folding his arms over his chest. "If you need help... Find them! Ember will help you look for them as well."

"Yup!" I raised my hand. I was busy working on homework at one fo the tables. I didn't even bother to raise my head to look at them. I just needed to catch up since I was so far behind in my studies.

"Wait, does that mean I also have it?" Ichigo began searching her body for any strange marks. First her arms and then her legs until she spotted it on her right inner thigh. "Ahh! Since when! I wasn't aware! Hold on!"

"Stop screaming!" Ryou commanded. "Once the mission is completed, it'll disappear."

Ichigo turned to Keiichiro with a look of defeat on her face. "But, but until that time ti will be there? That is so cruel!"

"My apologies..." Keiichiro said, opening his hands to reveal Masha.

Masha flew up and around to Ichigo's side.

"Cute!" Ichigo exclaimed looking at Masha in awe.

"This is R2000, please accept him." Keiichiro asked. "He has an alien sensor in him."

"Nice to meet you, nice to meet you." Masha said, flapping his wings and smiling up at Ichigo from the palm of her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Ichigo said, returning the comment. "Waa, it got smaller."

"Also," Ryou began.

"There's more!" Ichigo retorted.

"You'll have to work as a waitress here." Ryou informed her.

"What! Is that why I look like this?" She demanded.

"Doesn't it look good on you?" Keiichiro asked, trying to calm her down once more. "The store is only a cover for us, and we won't get that many customers anyway."

'Pfft, thats what he thinks.' I thought to myself as I continued to work.

"Furthermore, you would be able to eat as much of the store's cake and sweets as you like." Keiichiro added.

"You're kidding!" Ichigo exclaimed with excitement in her eyes. "Really? As much cake as I want! But I'll get fat! Thats not what we're supposed to be discussing!"

-AxA-

When I walked into school the next morning, I saw Ichigo with cat ears, holding Aoyama's head and making him look away from her. Ichigo's things were sprawled all over the floor and she seemed quite flustered.

"Waa, Shirogane-san!" Ichigo looked up at me with frightened eyes. I took that as my cue to distract Aoyama.

"Ah, Good morning Ichigo-san... and you must be that Aoyama I've heard so much about. Everyone in the school is talking about you. You play kendo right?" I asked, trying my best to start up a conversation. It was turning into a complete disaster.

"Yea," He nodded, looking up at me. "Are you new? I've never seen you around before."

I nodded. "I just transferred here yesterday." I replied, while Ichigo fought with herself to get her tail to go away now.

"Ahh, do you like it here so far?" He asked, holding up a light conversation with me, and in turn giving Ichigo time to sort things out.

"Yea, its a lot bigger than my old school." I commented.

"Ah, have you made many friends yet?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Just Ichigo-san," I replied.

"Well we better be going, right Shirogane-san?" Ichigo asked quickly. "We don't wanna be late for class do we?"

"Eheheh, I suppose not," I sweat dropped as I smiled and let Ichigo drag me off to class.

"See you later Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo called back to him.

-AxA-

"That was too close," Ichigo sighed as she sat down at her desk. She flopped her arms on the desk and put her head down as well. "Shirogane has some explaining to do!"

I scratched the back of my head, not knowing what I should say to the cat girl. Especially since there were a bunch of people around. Its not like I could tell her either, because that would upset the storyline. I sighed.

"What do you think, Ember-san?" Ichigo asked. I quirked my eyebrows. "Should we look around town tonight?"

"Uh, sure...?" I agreed. "Where should we look? I don't exactly know my way around town very well yet, so you'll have to lead the way and make the calls."

"Okay class, everyone take your seats," Ms. Yamamoto instructed walking into the room and making her way to her desk.

"We'll talk about this later, okay?" I asked and headed towards my seat. I'd have to find a way to make sure that we wound up finding Minto and because I didn't know my way around town, that might be a tad difficult.

-AxA-

"Oh yea, so it actually popped out?" Ryou asked, as he sat in the kitchen reading a magazine. I really don't see why he couldn't help out. After all, it was just me, Ichigo, Keiichiro and about 30 girls. Not that Ichigo knew yet... and Keiichiro never actually had to go out and SERVE the dishes. Just make them.

Speaking of making dishes, he was busy putting the finishing touches on an apple tart. Let me tell you, Keiichiro's desserts are not to be taken lightly. They are the tastiest pastries and desserts on the planet. I could eat them all day!

"I didn't know that!" Ichigo retorted. She was absolutely fuming because of this morning's incident with Aoyama.

"Yeah, I didn't tell you." Ryou replied, not even bothering to look up from his magazine as Ichigo yelled at him. As a matter of fact, he was sitting there smiling the whole time, like he enjoyed all this.

"Aw, come off it!" Ichigo yelled, "Besides, I can't find my 'companions' at all! I'll NEVER want to fight alone" Now she looked like she wanted to bite his head off. I decided it was best to keep my distance from the two and just watched Keiichiro make his desserts. It was safer that way.

"Akasaka-san... don't you think you should do something about... you know who?" I whispered to him. He nodded in reply and picked up the plate he had just been working on with the pear charlotte and apple tart.

"Ichigo-san," Keiichiro called.

"Ah, yes?" Ichigo's attention suddenly shifted to Keiichiro and his delectable desserts.

"The Apple tart and Pear Charlotte are ready now," Keiichiro told her, handing her the tray.

"Its so pretty!" Ichigo looked like she was ready to devour them.

"Sorry for the trouble," Keiichiro apologized.

"Ah... oh yeah," she said, suddenly remembering that she couldn't eat them and had to serve them to customers. I let out a little chuckle as she walked out the saloon style doors and towards the hordes of customers that awaited her.

"Must you be so tough on her?" Keiichiro asked Ryou once Ichigo was long gone.

I grabbed a few tea cups from the cupboard and a teapot that had just finished brewing its tea and put them all on a platter. Picking it up, I walked out to the cafe and began my first day of work at Cafe Mew Mew.

-AxA-

"Ahh, I'm so tired," Ichigo sat down on a bench just outside a huge theatre where Minto was currently performing. I had practically dragged Ichigo in every which direction just to get here.

"My feet are killing me..." I complained as I took a seat next to her on the bench.

"Yea, well its no wonder," She muttered glaring at me from the corner of her eye.

"I said I was sorry! I don't know where anything is," I explained for the 10th time.

Ichigo looked down at her cell phone. Masha was strapped to it like a little keychain and in all honesty, it was pretty cute.

"Oh yeah, I haven't given you a name yet," Ichigo suddenly remembered. "What should it be? Hmm... I know! Since I like Aoyama-kun, how about Masha? What do you think Ember-san?"

"Drop the '-san' and sure, it sounds like a great name," I agreed nodding.

"Then Masha it is!" Ichigo exclaimed

Masha flew off the keychain and went back to full size. "Masha! Masha!"

"Do you like it too?" Ichigo asked, giggling.

"Like it, like it!" Masha exclaimed rubbing up against Ichigo's cheek like an affectionate cat or fluff ball or some sort.

"I think... just saying his name makes me happy." Ichigo squealed with joy.

Masha suddenly turned towards the theatre. He sensed the new mew. Aizawa Minto.

"Umm, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked Masha, turning her head in the same direction that he was looking in.

"Its there, its there, Chimera Animal!" Masha exclaimed floating up and down, flapping his wings every which way. Just as he said that, he popped back into his smaller form and Minto and her grandma walked down the steps towards us.

"That girl from yesterday?" Ichigo whispered to herself. "Wait, Masha there's nothing there."

"Its there, its there!" Masha persisted. "Its leaving, its leaving now."

Ichigo and I stood up as the car took off down the street. As I was trying to figure out how we would follow the car to Minto's house Ichigo pulled out the handkerchief that Minto had given to her the other day.

"It couldn't be..." Ichigo said to herself, staring down at the handkerchief in disbelief and curiosity. All of a sudden, Ichigo took off running after the car as fast as she could.

"Hey! Wait, Ichigo!" I ran after her, pushing my legs as much as I could to catch up to her and the car so we wouldn't lose her.

-AxA-

"You came all this way to return the handkerchief? But I thought the young miss presented it to you as a gift..."

"Yes, but its too much of a gift." Ichigo countered.

"Woahh, so cool," Ichigo and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Now please, come in." The old woman asked.

Just as we walked in, Minto walked down the stairs. Probably to see who was at the door, or because she felt like it. I never knew with her.

"Hmm, a guest?" Minto asked, loooking down at the two of us.

Ichigo had completely tensed up when Minto looked down at us, "Err, thanks for the handkerchief yesterday, thats why I came..."

"You're the girl from before?" Minto asked, looking uninterested.

Just as she asked, her dog barked at her feet. It was a very playful dog, and having an owner like Minto meant that he didn't exactly get to go out for walks very often. The dog ran down the steps towards Ichigo and stopped right in front of her.

"Its just Miki right? Good evening." Ichigo greeted the dog, kneeling down to pet it. I simply stayed where I was, looking up at Minto.

"I'll get you some tea," The woman said and walked off.

"Is that the only reason you're here?" Minto asked, after walking down the steps and towards Ichigo and I.

"Ummm... I'm Momomiya Ichigo," She said, completely disregarding Minto's question. "And this is Shirogane Ember."

"Nice to meet you," I bowed respectfully to Minto, trying to show that I had some sort of etiquette.

"Likewise," she replied.

"Aizawa-san?" Ichigo asked, holding the handkerchief out to her.

"You can call me Minto," she instructed.

"Well... Mint..." Ichigo began, "This is a really cool house you live in." Ichigo commented as she began to walk around the house with her cellphone out. She walked over to different area's of the room holding Masha up to them.

"Err... Don't mind her..." I told Minto, scratching the back of my head.

"Whats wrong Masha? I thought you said there was something here? This is weird..." Ichigo whispered to Masha.

"What are you doing?" Minto demanded. Ichigo put Masha behind her back and smiled back at Minto, face bright red.

"Nothing. Its just that this house is so big and amazing..." Ichigo trailed off. She was at a loss for words.

"How is it Masha?" Ichigo asked once she was far enough away from Minto.

"Hold on... stop that now!" Minto commanded Ichigo. She was beginning to get angry with Ichigo, seeing as how she was snooping around her house. "Coming into people's houses and running about here and there. You should excuse yourself and leave."

"I'm sorry..." Ichigo apologized to the girl as she walked up the stairs.

"Miki, you shouldn't go near that vulgar girl," Minto instructed the dog, not that it could actually understand her.

"V-vulgar?" Ichigo was beyond shocked. Her eyes were wide and she was totally tensed up. Though, I think a part of her was pretty pissed as well.

"We'll be taking our leave now," I waved and grabbed Ichigo and hauled her out of the house, steaming with anger.

"Geez... What was that! What was that!" Yep. She was mad alright. I stopped dragging her along and she stomped right along beside me as I walked down the stairs. "Well sorry for coming to your house but there's no need to react that way!"

I didn't say anything to her, knowing that if I did, it would turn out badly. She was in a bad mood, so it was just best not to bother her.

As we got to the bottom of the steps, I heard Miki's barking come from behind us.

"Miki?" Ichigo and I both turned around to see Miki run up to Ichigo. She crouched down and began petting him as I just stood there, itching to pet the cute little thing.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked the dog as she knelt on the ground. "Oh yea, is that so? Its okay... But if Minto sees you with me she'll be mad again. Be a good boy and go home. See you!"

"See ya," Ichigo put the dog down and I waved to the dog along with Ichigo and walked away from the dog and the house.

Miki came and followed us down the next flight of stairs and whined. Both Ichigo and I turned around and smiled at the small dog. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was ready to follow Ichigo all the way home. I smiled at the dog and waved once again.

"I'll come play with you again. Bye bye!" Ichigo called out to Miki and we began walking off once more.

"Miki... he's such a cute dog, nee?" I asked Ichigo as we walked towards the front gate.

"I know..." Ichigo sobbed. "I would have loved to take him home... but if I did that Minto would probably kill me."

"She'd probably sue you first. Then kill you," I said receiving a chuckle from Ichigo.

Once we reached the front gate Minto let out a blood curtailing scream. Ichigo and I instantaneously turned around and looked back towards the house. Masha flew up out of Ichigo's pocket and went back to full size.

"Chimera Animal, Chimera Animal!" Masha wailed.

"Eh?" But you didn't detect anything all this while..." Ichigo protested.

"Incomplete! Incomplete!"

"I think he's trying to say that it wasn't a complete mutation. Something must have triggered it... or something like that," I reasoned with the red head. "So lets not waste any time and go check it out."

We exchanged looks of confidence and determination with one another and began running towards the house. I had been waiting for this moment all night. It would make all this trouble we went through worth while.

Ichigo and I burst through the front doors and saw Miki as a huge red and white mutant dog chimera animal.

"Quick, Ichigo!" I shouted to her. She nodded, knowing exactly what I was thinking and ran behind the door so she could transform.

Miki looked like he was about to eat Minto for dinner, so in order to help her, I ran over to the other side of the room and I began shouting at him. "Hey ugly!" Miki turned around to glare at me with his bright blue eyes and abnormally large and sharp teeth. I gulped "Y-yea, you!" Miki growled and I gulped again. "I bet you can't get me!" I stuck my tongue out at him and that was a really really bad idea. Miki suddenly charged at me and I just managed to dodge his claws.

"You there, alien! Release Miki now!" Ichigo shouted from the doorway and not a moment too soon, Miki's attention was suddenly diverted to Ichigo instead of me. "Or else... for the future of the Earth, at your service nya!"

"Wait... thats..." Minto muttered.

"I'm sorry for the surprise I'll explain it later!" Ichigo shouted to Minto.

Miki took a swing at Ichigo, but thanks for her cat-like reflexes, she managed to dodge it pretty easily. Minto let out a shrill scream and unfortunately, Miki's attention was back on her. Just as Miki took a swing at her, Ichigo came and grabbed her, getting her away from Miki's deadly blow. Ichigo had landed by me and set Minto down right next to me.

"Strawberry Bell!" Ichigo shouted, holding her hand out in front of her, calling for her weapon. It suddenly materialized in her hand and she took a step forward, about to attack.

"Stop it!" Minto shouted at her, from her place beside me. Ichigo immediately stopped and turned around to stare at Minto. "Don't hurt him."

"Ichigo! Watch out!" I shouted as I noticed Miki bring his paw back to take a swing at Ichigo. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't manage to get away in time and Miki's hit threw her over to the other side of the room, crashing against the wall. She slid down the wall into a sitting position on the floor, her body limp, like she had fainted.

Minto went down on her hands and knees and begged Miki to stop, but the dog wasn't in control of his own body, the alien was.

"Minto, thats not Miki! An alien is controlling him. He doesn't know what he's doing," I explained to her as the dog slowly approached Ichigo and pulled his arm back to take another stab at Ichigo. Minto suddenly got up and ran over to where Ichigo was sitting to protect her from Miki's hit. She managed to get over to Ichigo in time and took the hit for her, but the two of them went tumbling to the other side of the room and Minto's dress tore at the back, revealing her Mew mark. Two pink wings on her back.

Ichigo sat up and got a good look at Minto's back. "Minto..." she muttered.

Minto got onto her hands and knees as well and looked over at Ichigo in curiosity.

"That mark... Could it be?" Ichigo muttered to herself, getting another look at the girls back.

Masha suddenly flew over and opened his mouth really wide, and a power pendant suddenly popped out of his mouth and onto the floor in front of Minto. She stared down at the pendant, not knowing what she was supposed to do with it.

"You're... you're one of our companions." Ichigo explained to her.

"What are you talking about?" Minto asked, arms folded over her chest and staring at Ichigo with confusion.

"You may not believe it, but you can transform too!" Ichigo informed her, getting onto her knees and putting her fists to her chest in determination.

Miki let out a big growl and began making his way over to Ichigo and Minto. I ran over to where they were sitting and said to them, "If you're both done talking now... defeating him might be a good idea."

"Please... transform!" Ichigo begged.

"Thats not possible. How am I supposed to do that?" Minto asked, stubborn as ever.

"See that pendant in front of you?" I asked.

Miki raised his paw up again about to attack us. Minto quickly reached for the pendant and a blue light engulfed her, transforming her into Mew Minto. When the transformation finished, Minto was standing up and staring at her hands in disbelief.

"No way!" Minto muttered.

"Jump Minto!" Ichigo and I shouted to her as Miki growled once more.

Ichigo grabbed me around the waist and both her and Minto jumped over tot he other side of the room. Ichigo set me down once we landed.

"Strawberry Bell!" Ichigo shouted, summoning her weapon once more. She turned back to Minto. "Now Mint, listen to your heart and call out the words."

Minto looked to her in surprise and body completely ridged.

"I can't do it," she protested.

"You can do it! You transformed, didn't you?" I reasoned.

Minto looked taken aback and suddenly her expression changed from defiant to determined. Miki went charging towards us and Ichigo took charge, being the leader and all.

"Ember, stay back! Let's go Minto!" Ichigo commanded.

I did as told and ran back towards the wall behind us while Ichigo and Minto took fighting stances. Both Ichigo and Minto jumped up into the air while Miki attacked the ground right in front of me. My eyes widened, looking at the damage that the alien dog had just done right in front of me, seeing that if I had been any closer, I would have been crushed.

"Minto... Arrow!" Minto shouted reaching out for her bow and arrow. Once it appeared she grabbed it and took a shot at Miki, hitting him spot-on. "Ribbon... Minto ECHO!"

Miki shriveled in pain, but he wasn't done yet. It was Ichigo's turn next. "Ribbon strawberry... CHECK!" Just like what happened with the rat, light struck the Chimera Animal and it turned into a small pink ball and then into Miki and an infuser. Masha then came along and ate the wandering Alien.

Miki happily barked at Ichigo and Minto. Minto walked over to the dog and picked him, up hugging him.

"Miki... I'm so glad you're back." Minto said with tears in her eyes. Even Ichigo looked like she was about to cry with happiness.

I sat down, releaved that we had gotten through this and found the second mew with out too much trouble.

-AxA-

"Its wonderful," Keiichiro complimented as Minto posed with her new cafe mew mew uniform on. I grinned, happy that it wasn't just me and Ichigo that had to wear them now. Keiichiro began clapping while Ryou looked like he could care less about the whole matter.

"It looks so good on you," Ichigo told her.

"Yea, it does," I agreed.

"So, I'll leave finding the other three to you then," Ryou informed us before walking off. He was probably going back to the lab or to the kitchen so he could just sit around reading again.

"Well, I need to get ready to open the store," Keiichiro told us before heading off to the kitchen to go start baking.

Minto looked at Me and Ichigo with a somewhat depressed and sorrowful look. I raised my eyebrow along with Ichigo, who looked completely taken aback by this.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, taking a step back.

"Thank you..." Minto said. Ichigo once again looked startled and confused and I couldn't blame her. "For saving Miki."

'Oh, right.' I thought, remembering what happened next.

"We helped each other because we're friends." Ichigo exclaimed. "Let's do our best together from now." Ichigo placed her hand out in front of her, waiting for Minto to shake it upon their agreement and working together. Minto just started at it. A few seconds later she reached out for Ichigo's hand like she was going to shake it, but just smacked Ichigo's away.

"Don't mix different issues together. I don't have the intention of cooperating with someone so vulgar." Minto turned around with her arms crossed with her nose high up in the hair like the little princess she is.

"V-VULGAR?" Ichigo shouted in disbelief, her body turning to stone and eyes wide. "Geeee... Can't we just get along! Nyaa!"

"Its okay Ichigo, don't worry too much about it..." I told her, receiving a 'look' from Minto. I shrugged at her.

"Oi," Ryou said, annoyed as he walked back into the main part of the Cafe. "I'm not paying you to argue. Get to work."

"Yea, well you don't pay some of us at all.." I muttered under my breath, glaring at him from the corner of my eye.

"That'll be another 10000 Yen you owe me," Ryou said triumphantly, folding his arms over his chest.

I flopped down onto one of the tables, arms stretched out and head facing down on top of them, crouching down on the ground sobbing. "I'm Sorry..."

"Too late," Ryou chimed walking back into the kitchen.

-AxA-

"If you don't do something about that pest, it could put our mission in danger. Do you understand what you need to do," a voice asked out of no where.

The place looked like it was underwater, waves of blue coming from the centre and a long-eared man kneeling down in front of it, as if it was worshiping the blue. The man kept his head low and facing the floor, not looking at the blue.

"I understand."

**-AxA-**

**AN: Well, that ends Chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Review! **


	4. A School Mystery

**A/N: So today I got a review that really caught my attention and inspired some things that happened in this part. Originally some parts had been different, but once I got the review, I changed it, and it actually seemed to make everything fit together better. **

**I was actually having a lot of trouble with this story, seeing as some things in this chapter made it so it didn't totally make sense. However, because of this review I was able to make it fit together and make sense. I'm going to adhere to the ideas in the review, in hopes that the story will be better, along with one of the first reviews I got and I'm still trying to figure things out.**

**I always appreciate constructive criticism, because it helps me become a better author and helps my stories as well. Any ideas you have help as well, and don't be shy to share your ideas. Even if you were to think that the idea would be stupid, just reading the idea helps me to come up with new ideas. **

**So thank you everyone who has reviewed and I'm really sorry for how long it took me to put up this new chapter. I just recently got an idea for the next chapter, so I'll get right on that, seeing as I only have one more week until school starts again. -.- Woohoo. (You can just tell I'm brimming with enthusiasm). **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

"Ichigo! I'm gonna kill you!" I shouted to the girl beside me as we ran as fast as we possibly could down the street. I had walked to her house to pick her up since I now knew my way around most of the neighborhood. Walking to her house and walking to school with her would help me even more. But it didn't go as smoothly as I would have hoped.

"I'm sorry!" She yelled in apology. "I over slept for 30 minutes, and I dressed and ate breakfast in a hurry, but I forgot my homework at home!"

"I swear, Ichigo, if we're late for school I'm gonna strangle you," I threatened her as we rounded a corner.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized as she quickly dashed around a the corner of a building. It was a short cut to our school. I ran after her, and before I knew it, the two of us were on the ground, staring at a green haired girl on the ground in front of us.

"I'm sorry," The girl stuttered. I stood up, and getting a better look at her, I realized who she was. I don't know how I didn't realize it before. It was Retasu!

"Its fine, don't worry about it," I reassured her, putting my hand out in front of her, to help her up to her feet.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she apologized again, as I helped her up once she took my hand. She let go of my hand and began bowing to both Ichigo and I.

"Its fine, no harm done," I reassured her once more putting my hands out in front of me, signaling for her to stop. "If anything, it was Ichigo's fault."

"Oi!" Ichigo retorted glaring at me.

"But... you're bleeding," Retasu said, looking down. I followed her gaze to my knee that was pretty baldy scrapped and bleeding. I hadn't even noticed it. I never felt any pain, but I guess it was because of shock. "I'm sorry, it wouldn't have happened if I had been looking where I was going." She bowed once again.

"No no, don't apologize. It's just a little scratch and it doesn't even hurt." I told her, shaking my head. I bent over and picked up her bags and handed it to her as well as picking up my own. "We'd better get going, our school's going to start any second. Oh, and you should go to cafe mew mew sometime, its a cute little cafe by the park."

"Y-yea," Ichigo stuttered, getting up from the ground with her bag. "It was nice meeting you!"

"Retasu, what's taking you so long," I a girl hissed from behind Ichigo and I. We turned around to see three girls wearing the same uniform as Retasu. "Hurry up, we're leaving!"

"I'm coming," Retasu replied, running over to the three girls with the four bags in her hands.

We watched the girls leave and all of the sudden Ichigo burst out, "We're late! Come on!" She grabbed my hand and we went running off at Ichigo's speed.

I couldn't keep up with her though as we continued running. I was just getting in her way. My knee was beginning to throb and it hurt every time I put pressure on it.

"Ichigo," I called to her. She kept on going, totally persistent in getting to school. "Ichigo!"

She stopped and turned back towards me, "What is it?"

"It hurts..." I knelled on the ground leaving my injured knee up, so it wouldn't touch the ground.

"Ah! I forgot! Are you okay!" Ichigo asked frantically kneeling down next to me, looking at my bleeding knee.

"I-I'm fine," I told her, standing back up again only to sit back on the ground out of pain.

"Ahh, what do I do," Ichigo asked herself panicked.

"Momomiya-san!" A voice called from behind us. I immediately recognized that voice and my eyes widened. In my mind I was only thinking one thing. 'Why me?'

"Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo turned around happily. "Are you running late too?"

He shook his head. "My gym class is out for a run. You're pretty late, Momomiya-san." he smiled at her and the two of them seemed to be completely ignoring me. I narrowed my eyes at them in frustration.

"Ichigo-san.." I muttered, snapping her out her thoughts as she turned back to me, suddenly remembering my existance.

"Oh! Aoyama-kun, can you help?" Ichigo asked him, gesturing to me. "We uh... bumped into someone earlier and she hurt her knee..."

Masaya kneeled down next to me, as if he was examining my knee. I simply stared, not knowing what I should do in a situation like this. He pulled a hankercheif out of his pocket and used it to clean up the blood around my knee and then tied it around my cut.

"We should take her to the nurses office so they can clean up her cut better." He explained, looking over at Ichigo, smiling.

"Thanks Aoyama-kun," Ichigo thanked him, smiling brightly at her/my saviour.

"Yea... thanks..." I muttered. All of a sudden he slipped one hand under my legs and another around my arms and lifted me up like I weighed nothing and my eyes went wide. "Wh-what are you doing!"

"Its painful, isn't it?" he asked, his expression turning serious.

I looked away, saying nothing. Masaya carried me back to his teacher as Ichigo trailed close behind him. I was too embarrassed to look at him or Ichigo so I just looked down at my uniform that suddenly became very, very interesting. I was glad that no one was in the hallways since classes were started, so no one would see my embarrassing situation.

Once we got to the nurses office, Masaya put me down on a bed and thankfully, left. Ichigo stayed with me until the nurse was done cleaning up my knee and helped me limp to class. When we got there, people stared of course, wondering what happened, but the teacher just went on with the lesson, like nothing had happened.

-AxA-

"I'm so tired..." Ichigo whined as she walked down the side walk as I limped along beside her. "And all of my joints hurt..."

"Me too..." I muttered as we continued walking. I looked up at the sky and sighed and continued walkng down the side walk. It wasn't too much farther to the cafe.

"I know why we're like this." Ichigo retorted glaring at the air in front of her. "All this.. its all.. because of those DEVILS!"

"Yea," I agreed. "We do all that work.. and I don't even get paid a single cent." I clenched my hand into a fist and raised it into the air. "He says its to pay off all of my debts... but I know its just for free labor!"

"And Minto makes us do all the work!" Ichigo continued on with her rant, going on about how Minto always tells her to take peoples orders and clear off tables, while she just drinks tea.

"And Ryou too... We stay after work, clean up, and then he demands we go look for aliens." I complained.

"Somehow... I feel like we're being used..." Ichigo sighed. "In other words... They're just using us as servants! This is all wrong! Fighting... working... looking... fighting and working again... I-We're the only ones doing all the work! Something is definitely wrong here! We have to stand up for ourselves now! That's it! To the shop! GO!"

With that, Ichigo ran off down the sidewalk and towards the Cafe.

"W-wait! Ichigo!" I yelled after her and began slowly limping/running after her.

-AxA-

"Are you sure you'll be able to work? Your knee looks swollen..." Keiichiro asked, looking down at my knee as I entered the kitchen to fill some orders. He was frowning as he looked at it, seeming genuinely worried. I wasn't totally sure if he was, since I really hardly knew him except for watching him on TV, but I decided to just give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Don't worry, so much Akasaka-san, I'll be fine," I reassured him as I grabbed an apple tart. "It doesn't really hurt or anything, just kind of uncomfortable. It's not a big deal." I was lying. It did slightly hurt when I walked on it, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"If you say so... but if it does start to hurt, you should go rest and ice it," Keiichiro explained and went back to icing one of the cakes he had been working on.

"Okay, thanks Akasaka-san," I told him and walked back out into the cafe with the tart on my tray and walked over to table 8.

Ichigo was standing not too far away, taking another tables order. She seemed quite happy and eccentric, but I knew better. When she got to the cafe, she chickened out of telling Ryou and Keiichiro how she really felt about all the work. I couldn't blame her though. Ryou always changed the subject and well, Keiichiro would always greet you first and start asking you to taste his latest creation and note to self, always reject the offer.

"When are you going to tell them?" I asked Ichigo as we walked towads the kitchen so Ichigo could get her orders.

"I don't know. I want to say something to them so badly, but Ryou's always getting mad at me saying I'm being lazy and Keiichiro keeps asking me to taste some cherry pie, or he just looks so amazingly charming and I forget what I was going to say," Ichigo confessed.

I chuckled and shook my head at her, "We can always try later."

We walked into the kitchen and Ichigo told Keiichiro to make a strawberry parfait. I looked out of the kitchen and watched the customers, chatting and eating. Then I looked over at Minto, sipping her tea. I narrowed my eyes and turned around back to Ichigo and Keiichiro. Keiichiro had just handed Ichigo the strawberry parfait and she was walking out of the kitchen. I followed her out and then noticed an empty table. As I was finishing wiping it down, I over heard one of the customers conversations.

"Did you hear the rumor?" one of the girls behind me asked. I stopped wiping and glanced over at the table. My eyes widened was I looked at them. It was the girls from this morning that Ichigo and I had run into. "There's a ghost of a young woman wandering in school at night."

"Ah, that girl..." Ichigo said from next to me. I jumped, not noticing the red head sneak up on me.

"Oi!" I whispered harshly. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry.." She sheepishly scratched the back of her head.

I rolled my eyes at her and concentrated more on the conversation the girls were having.

"Stories like the pool's water getting cold suddenly or its cover opening up by itself," The red haired one continued. "Recently everyone is saying that the ghost is behind it."

"Whats wrong?" Minto asked walking up to the two of us. "Oh, they're students from Okumura Junior High."

I nodded, not taking my eyes off the four girls.

"That's not all though, how about..." The red head looked over at Retasu.

"Eh!" Retasu's head snapped up and the three girls were all looking straight at her with mischievous grins on their faces. They were obviously up to no good.

I glared at the girls and leaned over to Ichigo's ear, "Hey Ichigo-san..."

"Why don't you take a look, Retasu," The red head suggested.

"...and take a picture of it," the blond one continued.

"Make sure you don't come back with out taking it..." The black haired girl said.

"But I..." Retasu looked nervous and scared. I couldn't blame her. Those girls were trying to pressure her and it wasn't about anything good either.

"Are you saying that you don't want to do it?" The black haired girl asked her, mischievous grin still plastered all over her face.

"I thought we were friends, right?" The blond one asked.

"Thank you for waiting," Ichigo said cheerfully, popping up next to their table with 3 disgusting looking mountains of condiments. "Here is the Mayonnaise and ketchup parfait!" I grinned.

The blond girl angrily turned around and snarled at Ichigo. "We didn't order anything like that."

"Ah! Sorry, I tripped," I exclaimed as I purposely knocked Ichigo over, sending the 'parfaits' at the three girls and sending Ichigo and I to the floor.

"Whats the meaning of that!" The three girls stood up from their chairs, angry and looking for a fight.

"I'm so sorry!" Ichigo and I told them, grinning from ear to ear as they stood over us, about to pounce on us like a group of wild tigers.

"Why you...!" They jumped at us, and we just rolled away and they went crashing into another table. They were on the floor for a couple seconds before getting back up, seeming angrier than before.

"You idiots!" They yelled at us.

About every pair of eyes in the cafe were watching the scene right about now and not a moment too soon.

"Excuse me, please forgive my employee's clumsiness." Keiichiro said, approaching the three angry teens.

Their expression changed from angry to mesmerized in matter of seconds and Keiichiro had completely diverted their anger. I could hear them murmuring about how handsome he was as the swooned over him and I was extremely grateful to Keiichiro for saving our butts.

"Oh its nothing... its no big deal." The three girls said in unison, suddenly turning into little love sick goodie-goodies.

"Is that so? I'm glad." Keiichiro said, his smile never fading. "Why don't you come with me and clean up your clothes." Keiichiro led them to the washroom. They walked blindly in his direction as he winked at the two of us and went to follow the girls.

Ichigo and I turned to each other, high fiving and standing back up. We turned to face Retasu, who was wide-eyed at the scene. Ichigo and I got up and walked over to the table.

"E-excuse me..." Retasu said looking up at the two of us, bewildered.

"Sorry for interrupting like that," Ichigo apologized, tucking in one of the chairs.

"So am I," I added.

"Its okay..." Retasu said, looking down at the table.

"...But why are you always with them? They don't seem to treat you very well," Ichigo said.

"Yeah, they treat you like dirt. They're just using you," I said, frowning at the green haired girl sitting at the table in front of me.

"Its just probably because I always do things to upset them. Thats why I think people say tho mean things about me. And I don't mind really... if I hang out with them and talk to them, then we might become friends... thats why I have to try a little harder." She smiled up at us.

"I see," Ichigo said smiling.

I faked a small smile at the green haired girl.

"My name is Momomiya Ichigo!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, right, mine is Shirogane Ember. Nice to meet you," I smiled and winked at Retasu.

"I'm Midorikawa Retasu," She said, introducing herself.

"Retasu, let's go." One of the girls called out to her from the front entrance. Retasu got up from her chair and bowed to the two of us.

"See you," Retasu said and walked towards the three girls.

The four of them exited the cafe and I turned to look at Ichigo.

"Try harder...?" she muttered to herself.

"If I'm not mistaken," Minto said walking up to Ichigo and I once more. "... this rumor doesn't sound like a normal ghost story. It has to be the work of a chimera animal. So after work lets..."

"No." Ichigo interrupted her.

"Huh?"

"No." Ichigo repeated herself. "I'm scared." She said quickly, taking a huge step away from Minto and I.

I just stood in my place, watching Minto follow Ichigo around as she kept walking away from the shorter girl. Ichigo could be such a scaredy cat at time. But I suppose it did fit seeing as she had the DNA of an iriomote wild cat.

Ichigo let out a small scream and started marching in circles. I just blankly stared at her, not knowing what to say or do.

"I hate ghosts! I hate ghosts! I hate ghosts...!" She exclaimed. "I HATE GHOSTS!"

"I think I have a headache..." I muttered walking towards the kitchen to get some aspirin.

-AxA-

It was closing time and I had finished changing first. Knowing Ichigo would try to sneak out the back, I walked out the back door and leaned against the wall of the cafe, awaiting Ichigo's arrival. Sure enough, a few minutes later, she came out the back door and tried to sneak by.

"And where are you going...?" I asked mischievously, smirking and raising an eyebrow as the cat girl let out a screech.

"Shi-Shi-Shirogane-san, what are you doing here!" She asked, completely startled.

"Funny, I could ask you the same thing." I just smirked at the exasperated cat girl.

"I knew you might try to sneak out the back door. So, I waited for you." I explained, shrugging.

"Oh good, you're still here Ichigo." Minto said, coming around the corner.

"Minto!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Well, we should get going. That ghost isn't going to find itself," I said.

"You're coming too?" Minto asked, looking over at me. "Are you sure you're up to going?" She glanced down at my knee.

"Yes, I'm perfectly capable." I turned my head away from her.

"Well then lets go," Minto said, turning away from Ichigo and I.

"Wh-where would we be going?" Ichigo stuttered.

"Okumura Junior High of course!" Minto replied.

Ichigo put on a determined face. "No, I'm going home, I'm Going Home!"

"Do you insist?" Minto asked.

"I insist."

"Guess it can't be helped."

"YES," Ichigo muttered holding up a peace sign in triumph.

"I'll just have to tie a leash on you and make you go." Minto stated, shattering Ichigo's happy thoughts. I snickered.

-AxA-

"Ghosts are scary! That's what I've told you!" Ichigo repeated for the hundreth time as the walked down the dark isolated streets. "But you really didn't have to tie a leash on me you know!"

I just snickered again as we walked along.

In a couple of minutes we reached Okumura Junior High.

"We're going in," Minto ordered, holding tightly onto Ichigo's leash.

Looking up at the building I could see the silhouette of a person. It was too far away for me to tell whether it was Retasu, or Kisshu. Judging from the height, I would say Kisshu, but from where I was it looked more feminine.

"The pool is this way right?" Minto asked as we walked around outside.

"I guess so," I said, not really knowing where we were going.

"Its so scarey... I don't like monsters. If it comes out, what are we going to do?" Ichigo asked.

"Easy, I watch as you two fight it." I replied, walking along.

"Ahhh..." Ichigo hung her head.

"Ahhh! What's over there!" Minto pointed at her own distant shadow on the wall, trying to scare Ichigo. Unfortunately, it worked. Multiple times.

"Sorry, it must have been only my imagination," Minto said to Ichigo, who was now on the ground she was so frightened.

"Stop scaring her so much Minto," I rolled my eyes at her and just kept on walking.

"Fine, lets go to the pool," Minto said and the three of us walked back to the pool.

"I don't see anything here. There's also no response form Masha," Minto said, looking around.

"There's nothing here! Why don't we go home?" Ichigo suggested.

"I think we should check inside the school as well," I said, ignoring Ichigo.

"Good idea," Minto agreed.

The two of us began walking towards the entrance to the school and soon enough, Ichigo ran after us, not wanting to be alone outside.

-AxA-

"I knew this would happen," Ichigo whimpered. Minto and I had linked arms with her so she couldn't run away since we had taken her off th leash. Minto was holding out a flashlight as we walked down the dark corridors.

We peeked into classrooms, looking for any sign of movement, but found nothing. We walked up to the third floor and we still hadn't found any clues. My leg was beginning to throb again as we continued to walk non-stop. I was beginning to regret tagging along, but then again, I didn't want to miss out on anything interesting.

Minto stopped walking all of a sudden, causing Ichigo to bump into her.

"Its weird..." Minto said.

"What is?" Ichigo and I asked in unison.

"We've looked everywhere possible, but there's no sign of anything," Minto explained.

"Yeah, it is..." I mutteredin agreement.

"Thats just because.. you see, there's no ghosts over here!" Ichigo exclaimed happily.

"Stupid, we're not looking for ghosts, but Chimera Animals right?" Minto asked.

I nodded as Ichigo shook her head. Minto turned away from us and curiously ahead of her. I suddenly realized what she was looking at when I heard it. Dripping coming from down the hall. In front of us there was a large puddle. Ichigo noticed it too and cowered behind Minto.

"Thats..." Minto got closer to it to examine the puddle and shone the flashlight on it.

"Its water..." Minto said.

"Water?" Ichigo asked.

Suddenly there was a screeching coming from behind us and we turned around to see a bunch of water shoot out from the faucets behind us.

"Its here!" Minto shouted.

Ichigo screeched and I was scared as well, even though I already knew what it was.

The water swirled in front of Minto and she quickly transformed wjhile Ichigo just cowered behind her. The water suddenly lurched out the window, shattering it and went towards the pool.

"Stop right there!" Minto demanded, not that it would do much, and jumped out the window after it.

"Ichigo, you need to go help her!" I shouted at the cowardly red head.

"I don't want to! I'm scared," Ichigo whimpered.

"There's a chimera animal!" Mahsa suddenly exclaimed.

"Ghosts are scary... eh? Chimera Animal?" That seemed to get Ichigo to calm down. She was used to dealing with Chimera Animals, so she didn't seem to be scared anymore.

"Over there, over there," Masha said, looking out towards the window.

Sure enough, I could make out Kisshu's silhouette floating by the window, and it was just what Ichigo needed. Ichigo quickly transformed into Mew Ichigo and jumped out the window, leaving me in the school by myself.

"Hey Ember, want a lift down to the pool? Oh no, its okay Ichigo, I'd rather walk." I mimicked frustraitedly, and began running as fast as I could with my sprained leg towards the stairs.

"Who do we have here?" I heard a voice from behind me, stopping me in my tracks. I knew the voice well, and hearing it sent chills down my back. Half out of excitement, and half out of fear. That voice meant nothing good.

"Wh-who are you?" I knew perfectly well who he was, but I didn't want to spoil his little intro.

"The name's Kisshu," He chuckled.

"K-Kisshu?" I stuttered, turning around to see two large amber eyes in front of me. Surprised, I jumped back, away from the green haired alien boy.

Kish chuckled.

"What are you and what are you doing here?" I demanded. I was feeling really scared and confused. He was originally supposed to just leave the scene, with out making an appearance. Why had he stayed?

"I'm an alien. If you girls keep killing my chimera animals, I'll have no choice but to be your enemy. As for what I'm doing here, well I saw you from outside. You're kind of cute," He explained, smirking, showing his fangs.

I felt heat on my face as he finished his explanation.

"Heh," Just as he said that, he dove forward, towards my face, and before I knew what had happened he had disappeared.

I fell onto my butt and just stared at where Kisshu had teleported away.

"Just... what exactly's going on here...?" I said touching my lips gently.

-AxA-

I got to the pool just in time to see Retasu and Ichigo fall in.

"So, what'd I miss?" I asked from the other side of the fence, watching Retasu and Ichigo come back to the surface.

"We found mew number 3!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Great! Welcome to the team Retasu-san!" I smiled.

"Thank you, Shirogane-san," Retasu said.

"Just call me Ember," I told her. "Now lets head back to the cafe to report on today's mission's smashing success!"

–-AxA-

"So, how'd the ghost hunting go?" Ryou asked as I walked in the door. He was sitting at one of the tables in the main part of the cafe leafing through a magazine and drinking something out of a mug, which I assumed was coffee.

"Well, we didn't find a ghost, but we found something better," I told him, walking over to the table he was seated at.

"Oh, and whats that?" he asked bemused.

"The third member of team Mew Mew," I smirked at him.

"And where is this third member exactly?" He asked.

"Minto called her limo and we took her home. She's going to come tomorrow to start her first day of work," I explained.

"Good. Now one more question," Ryou siad.

"Yes?"

"Why are you limping?" He asked. I hadn't realized that he had noticed. He hadn't taken his eyes off of that magazine ever since I walked in the door.

"Oh, I fell this morning on my way to school," I explained. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," He didn't say anything else, so I left the main part of the cafe and walked upstairs to my bedroom.

I got changed and laid in bed staring up at the ceiling, "Things aren't exactly going according to plan. Maybe everything will be better tomorrow."


End file.
